Różowy księżyc i guma balonowa
by Volfkiller
Summary: Historia o Lupinie i Tonks. W pierwszym rozdziale jak spotkali się po raz pierwszy i co było w tajemniczej wiadomości od Dumbla... English version is ,,The Gumpink Moon". Check it if you want to, my foreigner FF authors!


Remus Lupin przechadzał się samotnie w mroźny grudniowy wieczór błoniami Hogwartu. Zawsze był samotny – taki los wybrano za niego i nie mógł tego zmienić. Pogodził się z tym, choć nie było łatwo.

Świadomość, że całe życie przymusowo musi spędzić samotnie, była przytłaczająca. Czasami było mu ciężko, tak ciężko, że zastanawiał się, czy nie odejść; zostawić wszystko, swoich przyjaciół (tylko ich tak naprawdę miał), tylko dlatego, że nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na ich szczęście bez przyłapywania się na myślach, za które się wstydził lub zbyt bolesnych, by móc je znieść…

,,Zawsze pozostanę w cieniu", myślał, gdy fanki Syriusza założyły własny klub i przystojnemu Gryfonowi coraz ciężej było się od nich odpędzić, choć nie, żeby bardzo się starał.

,,Dlaczego on", kiedy Lily Evans od spotkania z Jamesem, po ośmiu latach powiedziała ,,Tak" przed ołtarzem…

,,Nigdy nie zostanę aurorem", zdał sobie sprawę, gdy w siedzibie Ministerstwa powiedziano mu, że nie przyjmują ,,niestabilnych fizycznie"…

,,Nie będę miał domu", po raz dziesiąty uciekając z miasta, bo któryś z rodów czystej krwi rozgłosił plotkę o wilkołaku…

,,Dla dobra tych dzieci, muszę odejść" i odszedł, po tym, gdy Snape wygadał jego sekret przerażonym rodzicom…

,,Zawsze będę sam", uświadomił sobie teraz, przypominając to wszystko, patrząc na skute lodem wody czarnego jeziora.

Ciszę przerwał dziwny, zbliżający się szybko głos, coraz głośniej wrzeszczący:

- UwaaaAAAAAAGA…!

Lupin odwrócił się i w tym samym momencie biała kula śniegu, rozmazująca się od prędkości, wyrżnęła prosto w jego brzuch, powalając go na taflę jeziora.

Twardą jak beton.

Remus przejechał na łopatkach dobre dziesięć metrów, zanim zatrzymał się z czymś ciężkim ugniatającym mu klatkę piersiową.

Spojrzał w ciemnozielone oczy bałwana, który strzepnął mu na twarz śnieg i ukazał szeroko uśmiechnięte usta.

- Cześć. Jestem Tonks. – przedstawiła się młoda kobieta.

Remus zamrugał. Mogło to być skutkiem szoku, ale jego napastniczka miała włosy różowe jak balonowa guma do żucia.

- Remus Lupin.

- Miło mi! Jak się czujesz? – spoważniała, widząc jego szarawą z zimna cerę. - Nic ci się nie stało?

- W tej chwili…byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdybyś ze mnie zeszła.

Policzki Tonks wraz z jej włosami zmieniły kolor na ognistą czerwień.

- Och…jasne.

Przeturlała się na bok i wstała, strzepując śnieg z długiej, skórzanej peleryny. Próbując się podnieść, Lupin zauważył, że ma na niej nabite ćwieki.

- Pomogę… - dłoń w fioletowej rękawiczce wyciągnęła się ku niemu ochoczo.

- Nie! – sam zdziwił się stanowczością swojego głosu. – Wolałbym, żebyś się do mnie więcej nie zbliżała, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się wstać, rozcierając obolałe plecy zobaczył, że dziewczyna się uśmiecha.

Lupinowi przez te włosy i strój, wskazujący na siódmoklasistkę, ciężko było określić jej wiek. Jednak jej szczupła, ukształtowana sylwetka i nie wiedzieć czemu, zdecydowany podbródek upewnił go, że ma do czynienia z dwudziestokilkulatką.

- Przepraszam pana strasznie za ten…wypadek, profesorze…

Lupina zdziwiło nieco, że tak go nazywa. Nie uczył już w Hogwarcie od dobrych dwóch lat.

- Niosłam dla pana wiadomość, kiedy potknęłam się o korzeń i straciłam równowagę, a potem potoczyło się już bardzo szybko…czy raczej ja potoczyłam. – zaśmiała się. – Szkoda, że nie miałam sanek, o by dopiero była zabawa!

- Zaraz. Masz dla mnie wiadomość? – przerwał Lupin kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Jak na tak niską osobę jej głos nie był wysoki, raczej bardziej głęboki i intensywny.

- Od Dumbledore'a. – wyjaśniła Tonks, trochę chaotycznie przeszukując kieszenie. Wyjęła pomiętą kopertę. – Proszę.

Rzeczywiście, koperta była zaadresowana do niego charakterystycznym pismem ukrywającego się dyrektora Hogwartu. Lupin otworzył ją ostrożnie i przeczytał krótką notkę:

_Drogi Remusie,_

_do zakończenia ferii zostało jeszcze kilka dni. Chciałbym, żebyś udał się do siedziby Zakonu i wziął udział w rozpoczętym przeze mnie śledztwie. Niestety nie mogę wyjaśnić ci na papierze, o co chodzi. Syriusz zrobi to na miejscu._

_Możesz ufać Nimfadorze. Również jest członkiem Zakonu._

_Z pozdrowieniami, Dumbledore_

Lupin spojrzał na Tonks.

- Nimfadora?

- Tak mam na imię. – skrzywiła się na jego dźwięk. – Nie cierpię go. Mów mi po prostu Tonks, dobrze?

Lupin skinął głową i rozejrzał się.

- Jesteśmy prawie przy Zakazanym Lesie. Przejdźmy kawałek, żebyśmy mogli się teleportować.

Ruszyli. Lupin pomógł Tonks wspiąć się z powrotem na brzeg jeziora, gdy okazało się, że uszkodziła sobie nogę podczas niefortunnego upadku.

- Nie przejmuj się, często mi się to zdarza. Jestem okropną niezdarą…Czy raczej niech się pan nie przejmuje.

- Jeśli pozwolisz, przejdźmy na ty. Ludzie, którzy sturlali się razem z tak dużej skarpy, poznali się już dostatecznie.

Tonks zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego z sympatią.

- Jesteś zupełnie inny niż osoba, której się spodziewałam…

- A kogo się spodziewałaś?

- Starego, zrzędliwego profesora Obrony, który nie ma nic lepszego do roboty od zagrzebywania się w śniegu w długie zimowe wieczory…

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

- Więc Dumbledore zastanawia się, czy mnie skreślić?

- Co…nie! To Syriusz tak cię opisał. Choć uśmiechał się przy tym zawadiacko, jak tylko on potrafi.

- Już rozumiem…Słyszę, że dobrze go znasz.

- Jesteśmy w końcu kuzynami.

- Naprawdę? Syriusz nigdy mi o tobie nie wspominał!

- Nigdy nie byliśmy blisko. Gdy uciekł z domu, byłam jeszcze mała. Poza tym Blackowie nie utrzymywali kontaktów z moją rodziną, odkąd moi rodzice otwarcie wypowiedzieli się o Sam-Wiesz-Kim… Na szczęście Syriusz jest zupełnie inny, trafił do Gryffindoru.

- I kto by pomyślał, prawda? A i tak nigdy nie wykazywał się honorem w odbijaniu dziewczyn…

Tonks parsknęła, Lupin też i po chwili śmiali się już razem. Zapadł zmrok i na niebie zalśniły pierwsze gwiazdy, a w głębi Lasu coś głośno zawyło.

- Lepiej zmywajmy się stąd.

- Zgadzam się.

Razem zrobili krok naprzód i zniknęli w tym samym momencie.

Jeszcze cienki Księżyc wyszedł za chmur.


End file.
